Lucas Rider
Lucas Owen Rider is a member of the Olympic Coven and a main character of the Sunrise Saga. He is a Lux Lamia and the younger 'twin' brother of Ethan Rider, and the mate of Abrianna Cullen. Early Life & Bio Lucas Rider was born in 1994 to Nora and Dylan Rider. He is the younger and 'twin' Lux Lamia brother of Ethan Rider. Not much is known about him, only that he grew up with Ethan in Indiana. The two seemed fairly close and when their parents are killed by Lorenzo, Lucas is separated from his brother. After that he works for the Volturi. When Lucas lost his family, he was found in a ditch, scared to death, by the Volturi. They took him in and trained him to be a guard. From there Lucas worked for the Volturi. He was their messenger and did a lot of black market and dirty work for them. Since loosing his family he's lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma and Volterra, Italy. In 2012, he's first seen and used as a bargaining chip for the Volturi. After that him and Robert Martin are forced into a dungeon with Aro's daughters. Lucas knows that the Volturi is up to know good, hearing some information from a friend of his, and knows that if him and the others stay put in the dungeon, they'll be used for something evil. Lucas also knows that Lornezo was used by the Volturi many years before and was later used to kill his entire family. He didn't know Ethan was alive until 2012. Lucas, Robert, Cordelia, Drusilla, Maysun Peterson, and Jackson Williams were all prisoners of the Volturi. When the Volturi bring them over to America to use against Serena, they are able to escape. After this, they all go their seperate ways but remain close. At the end of Noon Sun Lucas goes back to Tulsa with Dru, Maysun, and Jackson. He isn't seen again until Sunset when he comes back to New York to visit Robert and Cordelia with the others. He's then taken by the Volturi alongside Abrianna Cullen, Elizabelle Cullen, and Dru Volturi. By the end of Sunset, he's seen to start a relationship with Abrianna Cullen. Personality & Description Lucas has dark brown, almost black, hair and bright blue eyes. He has the same hair as his mother and the same eyes as his father. He is also comedic relief most of the time. He's very unpredictable, sarcastic, and witty. Even though he's spent most of his life as a loner, he does care deeply for the people around him. He's a very skilled fighter and spent most of his life working for the supernatural black market which consisted of stealing, selling secrets, doing dirty work for the Volturi, and the passing on of currency, fake IDs, passports, and other sorts of things an immortal supernatural might need to obtain. Name Lucas Owen Rider is named in honor of his maternal grandfather and paternal uncle. Both died prior to his birth. Relationships [[Abrianna Cullen|'Abrianna Cullen']] (best friend/girlfriend/mate) Abby was Lucas's frenemy, then best friend, and now mate. At first, the two never got along. Lucas was around briefly when Abby was growing up and every encounter they had always ended in fighting. It was around the time she was a child and threw a plate of mashed potatoes at his face. By the time Abby was physically fourteen, the two were around one another more and they found themselves bickering more, but also bonding. At first, Lucas doesn't see Abby as anything more than his best friend's pesky little sister. However, he grows protective of her and feels the need to keep her safe. When Abby is taken by the Volturi, Lucas volunteers to go with her. He's then assigned to be her guard in the Volturi and keeps a close eye on her. Lucas and Abby often comfort one another and he's around her when she discovers her powers and helps her control them to keep them safe from her father. As the two years progress, the two form a closer bond and spend a great deal of time together. For Abby's fourth birthday, Lucas gives her a charm bracelet to remember her family. Around this time, the two are also beginning to feel romantic feelings towards one another and aren't sure whether to act on them or not. It is Abby who makes the 'Ethan Rider' (brother) '' Ethan's older brother and Lux Lamia twin. The two were very close to one another in their childhood, but when they're family is torn apart by Lorenzo, the two brothers split up. Lucas and Ethan then spend most of their lives without the other until they cross paths in Noon Sun. After this, Lucas and his brother seem to be trying to build up their relationship for they have both become different people. But none the less, Ethan and Lucas still love one another and the two will do anything to make sure the other is safe. When Lucas is taken by the Volturi in Sunset, Ethan is distraught and when they reunite again after two years, Lucas promises that the two will have a closer relationship from there on out. [[Drusilla Volturi|'Drusilla Volturi']] ''(best friend/sexual partner) '' Lucas's best friend. The two met in 2007, when Dru was still fairly young. They formed a friendship, being that Dru was an outcast to her father. When Dru got older they explored into a very sexual relationship, one might use the term 'friends with benefits' but their relationship does not exceed this. They have no romantic feelings towards each other what so ever and they love being close friends. [[Robert Martin|'Robert Martin']] ''(best friend) '' Lucas's best friend. The two met when Lucas was captured by the Volturi in 2012. Since then, the two have had a very brotherly relationship. They look out for one another. Lucas calls Robert "Bertie" and "Robbie" which tends to annoy him. Robert and his wife, Cordelia, decide to name their daughter, Lucia, since he helped in the delivery process. In a way, Lucas is Lucia's unofficial godfather. [[Jackson Williams|'Jackson Williams''']] ''(best friend/business partner) '' Jackson is one of Lucas's best friends and business partner. The two met sometime circa 2009. They both did the same kind of dirty work for other supernatural creatures. They live together in Tulsa for a while and then after they were both captured by the Volturi, they bonded even more. The two then moved with Drusilla Volturi and Maysun Peterson to Tulsa again to start over. Trivia TBC Category:Third Generation Category:The Riders Category:The Cullens